The use of streaming text messaging and short text message systems is steadily increasing as a method of electronic communication. As the number of devices capable of such communication and the number and size of such service providers increases, the more such devices and service accounts are being accessed and exploited by unauthorized users, for example, to impersonate the authorized user, obtain free communication, steal an authorized user's identity, and/or to cheat at online gambling.
Conventionally, methods are available to evaluate text based on models to predict a source of the text. For example, such methods are employed in Bayesian-type email filters used to detect “spam” e-mail. Such a system is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,130.